


First Kiss

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Get-together story for main couple(s), Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Sano, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance, Saitou is still alive, Surprise/forced kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Why did Saitou kiss Sano on their way into Shishio’s fortress? Can Sano figure it out now Saitou is dead?





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liveonanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/gifts).



  


Two steps earlier and Kenshin would have seen. Two steps later and Yumi would have. Two seconds shorter and Sano wouldn't have been quite shocked enough to keep quiet; two seconds longer and, again, Yumi would have seen. 

Saitou certainly had a good sense of timing. 

This wasn't Sano's only thought on the matter, but it was one of the more prevalent. The universe seemed to have handed Saitou that moment, that perfect opportunity, to surprise and confuse the hell out of Sano, and Saitou had not been remiss in accepting. 

And now he was dead. 

How long he'd been awake Sano couldn't be sure; dream and waking thought tended to blend rather uncomfortably when you were wounded. Had he been dreaming about Saitou and was now consciously thinking about him? Or had he been awake, contemplating, and slipped into a dream that still gripped him? Honestly it didn't matter much; such metaphysical questions paled in comparison with the greater query, _Why had Saitou kissed him?_

Sano sighed (a gesture that, he thought, indicated fairly well he was awake). He could recall the exact feeling of Saitou's lips on his, the racing of his heart, the shock that had suffused his entire body, the taste and the smell... but _why_? Had it been an apology for all the ill treatment? A premature profession of a secret passion? A goodbye preceding what Saitou knew was coming? Or perhaps just a whim? 

Saitou was an asshole. This Sano's logic told him with alarming frequency while these reflections meandered through his head. Saitou was an asshole, and why he'd done anything he'd done during his lifetime could not be a question worth asking. Nor Saitou, the asshole, worth pursuing, nor the feel of his kiss a sensation worth dwelling on. But Saitou was also intelligent and persistent and honorable. Not to mention attractive as hell, but what did that matter? The guy was dead. 

The ability to predict and plan for the moment of his own death was something Sano would not put past Saitou's impressive skill, so perhaps it _had_ been a sort of goodbye. The concept of a 'goodbye kiss' was not unusual, after all... just totally bizarre in this context. Because why a _kiss_? From _Saitou_? Though it didn't seem too out of character for Saitou to have left Sano with an insoluble mystery in an aggravating memory just to drive him crazy after he was dead... 

And Sano couldn't regret it. After all, apology, proposition, or farewell, it was the only one he'd gotten. 

He'd felt for some time that Saitou's disliking of him, strongly expressed though it was, really didn't exceed Saitou's disliking of anyone else... that Saitou might, perhaps, not even dislike him much at all. It had been a significantly shorter time since he'd started thinking _his_ disliking of _Saitou_ might not be as intense as he'd all along believed. Was that merely because he felt bad about Saitou's death? Was he cutting him slack because they'd fought side by side and Saitou had eventually given his life for the cause? Sano couldn't be certain it was only this and not something more, because he'd never bothered attempting to analyze his feelings before. 

That analysis was not proving very successful now. His hands ached, his head ached, his entire body ached, and he was operating in a state of perpetual weariness; the mental fatigue that came with this topic clouded the issue further, until he could barely think straight. And wasn't it a moot point in any case? With Saitou dead, did it really matter how Sano had felt about him? 

As little able as he was to distinguish sleep from waking at any given moment of this contemplation -- he knew he'd _had_ some real sleep since coming back from the fortress, and acknowledged vaguely that it was now the next day, but more details than this eluded him -- he felt it was about time for another long attempt at some real rest... the kind that didn't involve surreal memories of Saitou's hand gripping his jaw, holding him in place for precisely four and a half seconds, and what the hell that meant. Afterward, maybe seeing how everyone else was doing and getting a more coherent version than they'd had on their return of what had happened in their absence would distract him from what he'd been thinking about ever since that return. 

Just as he was lying back down, however, from the seated position in which he'd been dully looking around the room he'd been occupying in what remained of the functional chambers of the damaged inn, there came a knock at the door. Most likely, he thought, here was that hyperactive girl trying to find anyone to talk at when everyone was as busy resting as she should be after the ordeals of the last few days, but he retracted this speculation when the knock was not repeated. 

Despite its probably being someone else, then, he considered not answering, pretending to be asleep -- but only for a moment. He might as well see what whoever it was wanted. Something interesting (distracting) might be going on that would be even better than rest for him at present, since if he actually managed to _fall_ asleep he couldn't be at all certain what type of dreams he would have (or continue to have). So he called for the unknown to enter. 

It was one of the two Oniwaban guys, Kuro or Shiro (visually they were perfectly distinct, but Sano sure as hell couldn't remember which name went with which man), and all he'd come for, he explained apologetically when he saw Sano lying down, was to bring up a note that had just been delivered to the Aoiya. Thinking he'd been right not to pretend to be asleep, Sano thanked the guy and accepted the folded paper, though he didn't open it until he was again alone. 

Its purport was merely that he should come immediately to a certain room of a certain inn, and the unfamiliar handwriting, strong but neat, had a dictatorial slant to it that matched the style of the language. 

What was this? Whom was it from, and what did it mean? The writer had put Sano's full name on the outside, so it certainly hadn't been misdelivered, but they sure hadn't bothered to put their own name at the end of the message. With the conflict over and Shishio dead, what kind of meeting would someone feel the need to summon him to at this point? 

None of this mattered much, he reflected as he rose from his futon and looked around for something to wear. Pursuing this mystery would be an engrossing pastime, and in that light the note was little less than a godsend. 

Given how imperiously it ordered him to come, Sano thought its writer might at least have provided directions to the area of town where his destination was located. He intended to go, and go immediately as instructed, but there was no guarantee, in this unfamiliar city, he would be there anytime soon. That was fine with him -- a relaxing walk with thoughts of this unknown communicator to keep him from what he'd been agonizing about was exactly what he needed -- but how the sender of the note would feel about his probable lateness he couldn't guess. 

It had rained significantly sometime while Sano had been unconscious, in pain, deliberating, and analyzing, and the brisk wet air under the silver cover of clouds made Kyoto feel like a different world than the one he'd walked through with Kenshin and Saitou to reach the path to the shrine. Of course, that one of those men was dead had an impact on the scene as well. Every death made the world a different place; Sano wasn't sure why this one should make so much _more_ of a difference than most. Maybe because it had been preceded by that damned inexplicable kiss. 

But he really must stop thinking about that. Whatever secretive and dangerous circumstances he was preparing to put himself in would not be improved by thoughts of the taste of Saitou's breath through barely parted lips, and wasn't the entire point of going to force his mind away from that topic? Firmly Sano started running through names of potential senders of the note and potential reasons for their having sent it. 

Though he'd come up with a few scenarios whose pieces more or less fit together, though sometimes only roughly, by the time (after having separately asked three people for directions that had turned out to conflict in various aspects) he found the stupid inn he was looking for approximately ten thousand miles away from his starting point, nothing he'd thought of seemed terribly likely. This wasn't terribly important, since the distraction had been unobjectionable, and now he was finally here he could concentrate on what this situation actually turned out to be rather than his speculations about it. 

The place looked normal enough, Sano considered as his gaze swept across the second-floor windows, all of them in perfectly natural and innocuous positions, where the room he needed must be located. Of course an enemy could be waiting up there to attempt to kill him silently, or possibly the entire inn was in on the ambush or whatever it was... Sano couldn't think what enemy it was likely or even possible to be, but it wasn't _im_ possible. Still, he didn't really mind walking into ambushes; one against many was his specialty. He would have preferred to be less tired and incapacitated, but everyone needed a handicap now and then, right? 

When the employee inside, upon hearing of Sano's errand (just that he was supposed to meet someone, not that he anticipated an attack), merely directed him politely as if this was expected, Sano's suspicions intensified. He saw no one all the way up the stairs, and the second-floor corridor was empty, but he listened hard at every step for anybody that might burst out of one of these rooms or try to sneak up behind him. And when he reached the door he needed, after double-checking the note he then thrust into his pocket so as to have his hands completely free, he tensed for action before knocking. He couldn't help hoping there might be a really fun fight waiting for him in here, and he could lose himself in those good old emotions and forget about everything else for a while. 

The door opened, and Sano found himself staring up into narrow golden eyes. 

"I sent that message over two hours ago. What could possibly have taken you that long?" 

Sano could have told him to fuck off, that Saitou was not entitled to his presence in a timely or even an untimely fashion, that Saitou should feel damn lucky Sano had bothered to respond at all to an anonymous note mysteriously ordering him around, that he might have been in the middle of something and had taken his sweet time responding. He might even have told the truth, admitted he was unfamiliar with the layout of Kyoto and had made one or two wrong turns on the lengthy trip over. But he actually said nothing, at least at first. 

For the world seemed to go simultaneously unnaturally sharp at all edges and blurred in the middle, while the saturation of every color fluctuated wildly. A sudden pressure in his head combined with an erratic jumping of his heart made him feel as if he was suspended by the latter in a haze of surprise and other, less definable emotions above an unknown abyss. 

The first he knew he was swaying was when Saitou caught him. The feel of the man's hands on his arms, hot and alive, jolted him out of his momentary syncope. And when the officer said with unexpectedly warm sarcasm, "That happy to see me, are you?" it worked further to bring reality back. 

"You asshole," Sano gasped, and, neither content to leave it at that nor able, just yet, to articulate anything more meaningful, repeated himself in a stronger tone. Finally, after what seemed at least an entire minute during which Saitou had drawn him into the room, guided him to a seated position on the mat, and dropped down beside him, he felt up to continuing. "You survived. You fucking survived, and let me think you died." 

To this there was no response, and Sano needed none to know the rebuke was unjust. Everything around him signified this was almost the earliest possible moment he could have been called here: near the futon not far off were indications of a doctor's having been in attendance until recently; a thoroughly consumed meal's empty dishes, though neatly stacked, had not yet been removed; and a packet of what looked like official paperwork had not yet been untied or attended to... indeed, that Saitou was here at an inn at all, rather than already back at a police station plugging away again, seemed meaningful. 

And the very instant Sano's brain had finished up these thoughts, he was overcome once again with the abrupt memory of Saitou turning suddenly toward him, gripping his chin, and kissing him firmly for four and a half seconds. From the cold and light-headed whiteness it had undoubtedly attained during his brief weakness, Sano's face transitioned instantly to a burning heat that was probably brilliant red. Was that why Saitou had brought him here? To explain his strange behavior? And what would Sano say when he did? He never _had_ figured out how he felt about it. 

He opened his mouth to demand to know why Saitou had kissed him, but found he couldn't quite bring himself (indeed, didn't even really know _how_ ) to tread such vastly alien territory. What emerged instead was, "So how did you get out of there? Seemed like there wasn't even much 'there' to get out of when we were leaving." The words sounded surprisingly rational, considering how different they were from what he really wanted to say, what he really meant. 

"There was a second exit on the other side of the canyon," Saitou replied, "though it did take some work to get to." 

"Shit! Did you have to climb burning wreckage and stuff?" Though Sano was legitimately alarmed by the mental image of that escape, what he meant by the question was, 'Why the hell did you kiss me?' 

"In between dodging it," Saitou nodded. 

Impressed rather in spite of himself, the younger man gave the older a more thorough visual examination than before. Like Sano, Saitou had abandoned for the moment the ensemble, now rather the worse for blood and battle damage, he generally favored; he wore a more traditional kimono and hakama from under which bandages peeked in bright contrast to the outfit's dark grey and black. And like Sano, Saitou had about him the kind of passive pained weariness that comes after the first long rest following injury and exhaustion. But in general, remarkably, "You don't even look all that much more hurt than you were when we left." 

Saitou's lips lifted at one corner as if he could tell this near-praise was delivered almost against Sano's will, but he probably _couldn't_ tell that what Sano would rather say was, 'So why'd you kiss me?' At any rate, his reply was, "It looks like you managed to stumble back without hurting yourself too much more as well." 

"Excuse me, dickface," Sano retorted, instead of asking why Saitou had kissed him, "I _am_ capable of walking across town without fucking _dying_." 

"But apparently not without taking two hours." It was irritating how attractive those thin lips could be even when arranged in such a mocking expression. 

"You know, you're lucky I came at all. An unsigned note telling me to come to some strange place for some reason it didn't bother to mention?" Sano was pleased to make one of the points he hadn't been able to when he'd first arrived, even if the point behind that point was, _"And now you're going to tell me why you kissed me, right?"_

"Certainly nobody with an iota of sense would have come in response to a note like that," Saitou agreed with mock solemnity. "I was counting on that." 

"Bite me," Sano growled. _"Or at least goddamn explain why you kissed me yesterday."_ Yesterday? Had it really been only yesterday? He felt like he'd been dwelling on it for a lifetime. With an effort he forced himself to ask, "Why the hell did you even call me here, anyway?" 

"I thought you might want to know I was still alive." 

"You really thought I'd care, huh?" 

Rather than point out that, just minutes before, Sano had grown faint at the revelation and then profanely reprimanded Saitou for not telling him sooner, the officer merely said, "I thought it might at least be interesting to you." 

"You know you could have said that _in_ the note, though, right?" Annoyed that he had reacted so dramatically, whether or not Saitou had called him on the discrepancy, Sano sounded more surly than he actually felt. "I didn't have to come all the way across town when you could have just written, _Hey, I'm still alive,_ and actually signed it." 

"But I couldn't kiss you from all the way across town." 

Having gone so long without bringing it up and then made inroads away from the topic, _then_ giving this statement so blandly, Saitou took Sano completely and shockingly by surprise, and he'd leaned in and almost connected with Sano's lips before the stunned young man could react to the words or the gesture. As in the previous instance, Saitou's nearness and intoxicating smell overwhelmed him, and Sano was for an instant entirely paralyzed. 

And then, jumping as if stung, he jerked back and raised a hand to block access to his mouth. "Fucking--" he gasped. "No, just-- stop that!" 

Though the time that passed between this broken admonishment and Sano's subsequent words was the span of a breath and no longer, it was enough to observe, interpret, react, and feel a great deal. For Sano thought he read in Saitou's slight straightening movement toward his previous position some disappointment and resignation, and just that was enough to provide a few answers or at least conjectures to similar effect. 

Saitou had summoned him here not merely to let Sano know he was still alive, but to reiterate the overture he'd made at the gates of the fortress... and in that brief moment before Sano explained himself, Saitou interpreted Sano's impetuous reactive words as a rejection, and was _disheartened_ by it. This was simultaneously, even in that fraction of a second, empowering, pathetic, and irritating to Sano. 

He could never have predicted that, having (or perhaps _being_ ) something Saitou wanted, he would be able to hold over Saitou's head his ability to deny him that desire. The lightning-fast realization that he didn't _want_ to deny Saitou that desire didn't change the fact that, with this unexpected influence in mind, they were on much more equal footing than they'd ever been before. Much more equal footing was much more solid footing, and Sano felt abruptly much more sure of what to say, much more able to deal with this scenario. 

And even that merest hint of disappointment he thought he saw in Saitou made him feel bad for the man. Who hadn't, after all, experienced fear of rejection, fear of losing or even entirely failing to gain a desired prize? Saitou had too much pride to display anything beyond just that faint hint that couldn't be hidden, but just that faint hint had been enough to make Sano pity him and feel more disposed toward his cause. 

And this was annoying. A normal person, someone not intolerably arrogant and overconfident in their own powers, would perhaps say words to the effect of, 'I like you; let's have a romance.' There might be presents involved, or at least pleasant conversation or other signs of friendship preceding the declaration. But not Saitou Hajime. Saitou would kiss a guy out of the blue, unsolicited, unwarned-for, unexplained, then allow his victim to suffer agonies of indecision and confusion, then try to repeat the performance without ever giving any other overt signs of interest or even good will... and _then_ make a grippingly pathetic display of his manfully repressed sorrow at the apparent failure of his scheme. What a marvelous jerk. 

And yet Sano _didn't_ want to say no, and _did_ feel something in response to Saitou's disappointment. 

He might have tried to play with that power he suddenly felt he had over the other man, but couldn't quite bring himself to evoke a possibly even stronger dismayed reaction in Saitou. Though Saitou would certainly deserve that, it might get Sano thrown out on his ass before he could admit he was just messing around, making the whole situation _much_ more difficult and uncomfortable. Also, he _maybe_ wanted to hasten, as best he could, the moment when Saitou would kiss him again. 

So he lowered his hand, leaving his lips unguarded, and said loftily, "We need some First Kiss rules before you can do that." 

Saitou's lean toward Sano disappeared completely as he sat straight again, eyebrow raised. "And the previous kiss doesn't count why?" 

Sano's glare was one of righteous indignation. "Because you didn't explain anything -- like why the hell you did it -- and then you went off and _died_." 

Any and all signs of unhappiness had vanished from Saitou's demeanor, and the skeptical expression on his face took on a touch of amusement. "Setting aside the fact that neither of those things makes this our first kiss, are those the rules you want? 'Tell you why I'm kissing you,' and 'don't die afterwards?'" 

Pensively Sano replied, "Also you have to promise you're not just fucking with my head -- because you've pretty much been nothing but a complete bastard all along to me, so it's hard to believe you kissed me except to mess with me." 

"Is that all?" Saitou asked with an exaggerated air of patience. 

"Um, no, also--" 

"These are a lot of rules for something that's only going to happen once." 

"Well, yeah, but a First Kiss is important!" Sano too was impatient to get on with this thing, but he meant what he said. "It's a big moment, and it means a lot -- it sort of sets up how everything's going to go from then on!" 

"All right." 

"So when you beat me up outside Katsu's place, you were saying..." 

Saitou's brows both rose as Sano proceeded to elaborate the fourth rule. Presently, with a slight sound of frustration that might have been his forbearance snapping, he leaned forward again and cut Sano's words off entirely by kissing him. 

As Sano's lips worked slowly against Saitou's, opening gradually at the advancement of a tongue that tasted more of soba and green tea and less of cigarettes than he would have expected, every nerve in his body seemed to intensify in its receptiveness so his injuries throbbed like his heart. He felt sensitized and dizzy and overwhelmed, and he clutched at Saitou with painful hands as the man pushed him slightly backward with the fervor of their connection. 

This was Saitou being an tyrannical asshole again, but Sano could not have complained even if he'd had breath and opportunity to do so. As a First Kiss it was acceptable, even superior, and as a representation of the rest of their relationship, whatever that turned out to be, Saitou muscling past any preexisting animosity to startle and incapacitate Sano with something new and shockingly wonderful seemed neither inaccurate nor undesirable. 

When after some time they divided like a chemical bond breaking, forming two entities from what had previously been one, Sano was panting heavily and almost painfully and watching little darting, sparkling dots at the edges of his vision. He was definitely in no physical condition, at the moment, for kisses that passionate; if he had been, he would probably have flung himself on top of Saitou at this point and demanded more... never mind that Saitou's physical condition seemed even worse than his. 

"I did that," Saitou said somewhat breathlessly, "because I like you. And I have no intention of dying any time soon. And if this weren't such a bad time for it, I would drag you onto that futon over there and prove that I'm not just fucking with your head." 

The rush of hot blood mobilizing through Sano's body at these words and at the look in Saitou's eyes, making him feel all over again as if he might faint, only served to reiterate what he'd just been thinking and Saitou had essentially just said: that, despite how much both of them would love to continue this experiment, this was not a good moment for it. All the interesting possibilities that had arisen between them must be put off until another time. 

"I might drag _myself_ onto that futon over there and take a nap," Sano muttered. 

"No. I have paperwork to do, and I can't have that temptation lying there the whole time." 

Sano couldn't help grinning a little at what was essentially a compliment no matter how coolly Saitou had delivered it, but he was concurrently annoyed. "You want me to walk all the way back across town again?" 

"I didn't say I _wanted_ you to." Saitou threw a look half regretful and half irritated at the bundle of papers. 

"You and your stupid dedication," Sano snorted. 

Saitou's gaze returned to him, the quirk of his lips and the narrowness of his eyes now clearly teasing. "Think you can manage it in less than two hours this time?" 

"Probably not. I know the way better, but I'm in worse shape now -- which is your fault, by the way." 

Without responding to the accusation, Saitou just said, "You'd better get going as soon as possible, then." 

"Fine!" _Only_ Saitou would start something like this and then dismiss his partner like that. Sano climbed laboriously to his feet, somehow managing not to reel once fully upright, and stuck out his tongue at the smirking policeman. Then he turned toward the door. When he'd opened it, before actually leaving the room, he glanced back briefly, perhaps to offer a goodbye, though whether it would be friendly or belligerent he couldn't be quite sure. 

His breath caught, however, and he found himself incapable of speech of any kind when he observed Saitou smiling at him as Sano had never seen him smile before -- with a look of fondness, of genuine pleasure, of satisfaction untouched by mockery. In the face of this interesting unknown he'd somehow unlocked, Sano clutched at the doorframe in an unexpected repeat of his earlier imbalance as he blushed madly... but he did manage a return smile before departing. 

He made his way back to the Aoiya in continued dizziness and a mixture of buoyancy and discomfort. His injuries hurt more severely than before, and he was far more exhausted than he should have been after a mere two leisurely walks (even with an earth-shattering kiss between them), but his fluttering heart seemed to keep him half-hovering off the ground, and his emotions, though not significantly more coherent than they had been earlier, were now such a _pleasant_ tangle as to give a vigor he could not otherwise have expected to his steps. 

By the time he'd reached the blue roofs, some of them even more damaged than he was, and let himself in and found his way back up to his room as quietly as possible, he was happily, fuzzily contemplating both the general future with its bizarrely unexpected pleasures and the very immediate prospect of some thorough rest and recuperation almost this very moment. Though famished and still curious about what his friends were and had been up to, he must consider sleep his absolute first priority; with one contact of lips, Saitou had managed to enforce that. 

Sano thought he understood, now, the meaning of the original kiss that had so baffled him at the time. It had been neither apology nor goodbye, as he'd speculated (though there _had_ probably been in it some smugness at the thought of how much it would puzzle and annoy Sano until it could be explained); it had been no declaration of deepest affection, nor yet a meaningless whim; in fact it had been nothing more nor less than a suggestion of something they might try and see how they liked it. Which meant Sano didn't _need_ to figure out how he felt about Saitou, since the experiment was not over; actually it had just begun. 

Currently he felt pretty damn positive about him, despite how much Saitou had annoyed him even during the pleasant parts of their conversation. Currently he felt pretty damn positive about _everything_. Getting some proper sleep was going to be a lot easier now. 

For a second time, however, just as he was lying down and preparing to rest, in this instance far less worried about (indeed, rather looking forward to!) the type of dreams he might have when he did, there was a knock at the door. Also for a second time he speculated it was probably Misao, and also for a second time was proven wrong. 

It was the other of the two Oniwaban guys, Shiro or Kuro, and the déjà vu of debating over appellations augmented that of seeing the note just delivered to the Aoiya. That it had arrived directly on Sano's heels reiterated one of yesterday's startling points: what an uncannily good sense of timing Saitou had. And Sano's full name on the outside of the folded paper was so identical to the first, he had to pull the other out for comparison before he could believe there actually were two notes. Then, once again having waited until he was alone, he opened the message. 

_I thought about it, and that one may not have qualified either. We had better discuss your other rules and try again tomorrow. Come by at around lunch time._

Sano lay back down in triumph and weariness, hugging the refolded note to his chest. That was right; that was exactly right. Saitou recognized his First Kiss requirements, that they hadn't all been elaborated upon, and that another attempt must be made at meeting them. And if he and Sano didn't manage it tomorrow, they could easily give it another shot the next day. Eventually, when wounds had started to heal and bodies had regained some stamina (and perhaps when paperwork had diminished a trifle), they could try more than once in a day. His standards were fairly high on this point, after all; the number of attempts it might require could not really be fathomed at this juncture. 

He plunged toward sleep happily anticipating something he would not previously have considered a matter of question, something he would have taken entirely for granted before yesterday: the probability that he would _never_ have a proper First Kiss with Saitou.

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated to liveonanon, as well as to another writer called Winter Solstice, because, back in the day, they both happened to write fics about this pairing right at the same time and got me all excited and inspired.


End file.
